He left us in shambles
by Arana'a
Summary: Sirius told Harry that he ran away when he was 16. what actually hapened on that day? this is a part of the Leonora Potter universe
1. birthday!

It was a hot summer's day, and everything was quiet in the Black Mansion. It was a day before a party, and everyone was determined to keep it a secret from the guest of honour. This wasn't. This wasn't a hard job, as said guest spent most of their time locked up in their room, rarely even coming down for meals.

The guest of honour in this party was Sirius Black, the first black to have ever been sorted into Gryffindor. When his parents looked over it, they reluctantly realised that his unpredictable magic and reckless nature did belong in the house of lions. But what they objected to was the fact the Gryffindor house was a light house, not a place for someone who should have been dark. Of course, the fact that he was neutral only made the sting worse. Because they could have had the perfect son if they had paid attention. But by now, it was too late.

It didn't stop them from trying. Tomorrow, they would be announcing Sirius's engagement to Rosalie Rosier, a very dark witch. They hoped that Sirius wouldn't protest too much. This was the biggest secret. Only they and Rosalie's parents knew. Not even Regulus knew, for he had an annoying tendency to tell his brother a lot of things.

While his parents planned his party, Sirius black was lying on his back staring up at the roof of his room. His room was done up in a warm mahogany, with the red and gold banners adding a warmth to it. The pictures on the wall were mainly one of his friends, although every now and then, there were pictures that he had put up just to irritate his mother. Ah well, life always had its perks.

The thing was, a few years back, he wouldn't have wanted to irritate his mother. Quite the opposite. But after he had been sorted into Gryffindor, things had gone downhill, to the point where he wasn't even seeing himself as a part of the Black family. His brother was the only blood family he considered he had. But not his parents. He was actually considering leaving. And he would, if it wasn't for his brother.

Regulus sat at his desk, absently doodling on a spare piece of parchment. For the first time in a long time, he was feeling excitement at the thought of his brother's birthday. Maybe, if everything went well, then Sirius would be happy when he came home again. Maybe it was a child's hope, but you were allowed to hope, weren't you?

Too bad Fate and Sirius Black doesn't follow everyone's plans.

The day of the party dawned, and, surprisingly, Sirius trooped downstairs for breakfast, looking as bleary eyed as a concussed troll.

"What's goin' on?" he mumbled as he sat down, "Why is there a pavilion outside?"

"There isn't one Siri," said Regulus slowly.

"Yes there is. It has red and green stripes, and there are tables underneath," mumbled Sirius, reaching for the toast.

"It hasn't been put up as yet, and it has Black and green stripes!" snapped Regulus.

"Hah, I knew it was a pavilion!" laughed Sirius, pouring himself a cup of coffee, "So what's it for?"

"Your birthday party," said Orion, walking in.

Sirius spat out his mouth of coffee. "What?" he asked incredulously, "you haven't celebrated my birthday for 6 years! Why start now,"

"Because," said Orion in a manner that he knew would annoy his eldest son.

"Are James and Remus coming?" asked Sirius.

"They aren't coming!" said Walburga, stalking into the room.

"Oh come on! If you're gonna do my birthday, at least invite all of my friends!" whined Sirius.

"No!" snapped Walburga, forgetting that she was supposed to be pleasing her son in time for his engagement.

"Fine! Maybe I won't come to the party then!" threatened Sirius.

"Yes you will Siri!" snapped Regulus, "Or you won't get any presents!"

"What?" gasped Sirius, "That's blackmail!"

"Yes, it is," admitted Regulus.

"Fine!" snapped Sirius.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day when you had to be blackmailed into going for your own party," said Regulus

"Oh shut up," grumbled Sirius irritatedly. Although he was annoyed with his parents, he was still excited to be going to a party. Especially his own. It had been a while since he had actually attended a pureblood party. Even though he pretended otherwise, he loved going to the fancy parties, acting like a pureblood.

The family finished breakfast in silence, only broken by Walburga's complaint about how much her eldest son was eating. Apparently, three eggs, two sausages, four rashers, two hash browns, a bowl of cereal and three cups of coffee was way too much with a big bowl of fruit salad. Sirius did try to explain that this was what he usually ate, all the while responding to his brother's snide comments. It was with a very red face that Walburga sent her two sons upstairs to change, while she broke a few vases.

They soon met at the pavilion, standing in order to greet their guests. It wasn't long before people started to arrive, apparating in a distance away from the party. It wasn't long before the other blacks arrived, with their daughters in tow.

"Walburga, Orion," said Rigel Black, nodding to his brother and his wife, "And Sirius and Regulus. We do wish you a good birthday, Sirius,"

"My thanks, Uncle," said Sirius, nodding his head.

"You remember my daughters," said Orion, motioning to the three girls standing behind him.

"Of course," said Sirius, moving forward to greet them.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday boy, little cousin Sirius," Said Bella mockingly. She was the most vivacious of the sisters, remaining in everyone's memory. She had black curly hair, eyes that were as dark as her family name, and lips as red as her blood. She wore black robes with red lining, and she looked sinister with her slightly manic smile. It was long thought that she was a few cards short of a deck.

"Bella, you look well," said Sirius, ignoring her jibe. He didn't want to be drawn into a fight.

"You look well Sirius," said Andromeda, giving her favourite cousin a hug. She was almost identical to her older sister, only distinguishable by her bright clothing and hair a slight shade lighter than her sisters. She wore a welcoming smile, and had an air of ease that seemed to come with being the youngest daughter.

"Good to see you too, Meda," said Sirius, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Happy Birthday, Sirius," said Narcissa quietly. Unlike her sisters, Narcissa looked like a delicate angel, as pale as her sisters were dark. Her hair was a pale shade of white blonde, and her small stature gave and air of frailty. She was almost unnoticeable behind her darker and vibrant sisters, but that was changing as she started to be more outspoken. Most people found her delicate and a perfect pure-blooded girl she was, however, a formidable woman when she wanted to be.

"Thanks Cissa. How's things?" asked Sirius.

"Good. Things have been uneventful lately," said Narcissa, retaining her blank mask.

"Well, hopefully the party and I can liven things up," said Sirius, his eyes promising a blast.

"I certainly hope so," said Narcissa, her eyes twinkling in response.

The family moved along, and Sirius was left to greet the other guests. Before long, everyone had arrived, and the two black sons were released to go and mingle with the guests. Sirius soon found the other Gryffindor and Ravenclaw boys.

"So Sirius, I hear this is the first party they've thrown for you in a while," said Frank Longbottom, as Sirius approached.

"Yep," said Sirius. He looked around for a moment, before continuing in a low voice, "Personally, I think that my parents are planning something, and they only want to placate me,"

"Well, I don't think that's gonna happen," said Jason Corner, "That's quite a feat,"

"Thank you, Jason," said Sirius bowing extravagantly. The boys laughed and the conversation turned to Quidditch.

Meanwhile, Regulus had run into Evan and Rosalie Rosier.

"Well, Rose, I must admit, you look rather radiant today," said Regulus, giving the girl a small smile. Rosalie took this to mean that the younger Black boy knew of the engagement.

"Well, I would say so," said Rosalie smugly, "today is a special day,"

"Yes," said Regulus.

"You know, I simply cannot wait to be a part of the family," said Rosalie, smiling at Regulus.

"Pardon?" asked Regulus, turning to Rosalie.

"You don't know?" asked Evan.

"Know what?" asked Regulus.

"Sirius and Rosalie are to be engaged. They're announcing it today," said Bellatrix, joining them.

"What?" asked Regulus going white.

"I simply cannot wait. Sirius is quite handsome," said Rosalie, smiling at Bella.

"Yes, I suppose he is," said Bella.

"Why wasn't I told before?" asked Regulus.

"You didn't know?" asked Evan.

"No," said Regulus through clenched teeth, "Please excuse me for a moment, I uhh… need to go and talk with my mother,"

"Very well," said Bella, "But don't tell Sirius,"

Regulus wandered off in a half daze, shocked by the news. It wasn't any mystery as to why they didn't want Sirius to know. Rosalie was a very dark witch, and her marriage to Sirius would ensure that he also became dark.

"I have to warn him," mumbled Regulus. He knew that Sirius wanted to be neutral, and that he intended to stay that way. But if he found out about this, it would definitely become a part of the light faction, in protest.

"Great. I'm 15, and already involved in politics," said Regulus, spotting his brother. He headed determinately for his brother, slipping through the crowd.

"Sirius, I have to talk to you," he managed to gasp when he reached his brother.

"Now?" asked Sirius.

"Yes now," said Regulus, "It's urgent!"

"It better be," said Sirius.

They walked away together, slipping through the crowd. They managed to get behind a large tree.

"Alright Reggie, what is it?" asked Sirius.

"Okay, mum and dad have made some really big plans, involving you," started Regulus, "and they're announcing it today. That's why they held the party,"

"I knew there was a catch," said Sirius, "So what are their plans?"

"Well…" started Regulus, but was interrupted by his father finding them.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Orion.

"I was just wishing Sirius, and reminiscing on the year," said Regulus hurriedly.

"You know, since my last birthday," said Sirius.

"You can do that later," said Orion sharply, seeing through his son's attempts to cover up, "Come with me. We have an announcement,"

"I'm not surprised," muttered Sirius. "Tell me later, huh Reggie,?" said Sirius over his shoulder as he followed his father.

Regulus shook his head, knowing exactly what Orion would announce. He just knew that this day was going to end badly.

"Merlin, my brother is thick. I tell him that they're announcing something bad, and when dad says that they're announcing something, Sirius follows along like a lamb to the slaughter," muttered Regulus, "Great! And I always wondered why he didn't get into Slytherin. He doesn't' have enough cunning and his wits aren't sharp enough to even get within a foot of the House. Even with being raised by Mum and Dad,"

"You know, talking to yourself is one of the first signs of madness," said Anton Goldstein, walking up to Regulus.

"Don't worry, we Blacks are mad enough as it is," said regulus, glad to be off his doom and gloom thoughts, "Come on, they're announcing something,"

"You don't know?" asked Anton.

"Yes, I know. I just don't' want to think about it," said Regulus.

"That bad, huh?" said Anton sympathetically.

"I guess. I just hope Sirius doesn't take it badly," said Regulus.

"I hope so too," said Anton.

"And I bet your parents are hoping that too," said Ashton Zabini, who had been listening to the conversation.

"That's why they threw the party," said Regulus.

"It must be pretty bad for them to throw a party to smooth things over," said Ashton.

"Let the mayhem begin," said Regulus, as everyone gathered in front of the small stage that had been set up in front of the Marquee. From this angle, you couldn't see the marquee, but the manor stood tall in the background, trees surrounding the base. A chill wind sprung up, and regulus got a foreboding sense as it blew through the trees.

"Witches and Wizards of England!" started Orion Black, demanding everyone's attention. It was rare the _Orion Back_ got up to make a speech, "Today we have gathered to celebrate my eldest sons sixteenth birthday. However on this day, there is something else to celebrate!"

His announcement causes whispers to fly through the crowd. Up on the stage, a step behind his father, Sirius's mind was turning.

'Oh Merlin, Reggie had tried to warn me and I didn't even think! This will probably be the worst day of my life. Merlin, I _hate_ my parents. If they want to tell me anything, they throw a party just to ruin it for me with the bad news! I wish I didn't live here! I could go and live with James, and we'd have great fun all summer! Mum and dad don't care! They never did! Cause I wasn't perfect little Reggie. And he probably knew anyway, but he chickened out at the last minute! Damn him! Damn them! I hate them!' Sirius's thought whirled around, and his anger grew with each passing moment.

"Today we have also come to celebrate the joining of two families, the Ancient and Moste Noble House of Black, and the Rosiers! Today, we have come to celebrate the engagement of my eldest son Sirius, and Rosalie Rosier!" announced Orion Black with great flair, and a large applause grew out of the crowd.

Sirius stopped in shock. Of all the things that his parents could do, this wasn't what he had expected. They wanted to marry him off? All of a sudden, a wave of loneliness and abandonment washed over him, and he felt like crumpling into a ball and sobbing. Then he saw his mother's triumphant face, and everything changed. He felt as if his anger was brimming, and then, it overflowed…

The applause of the crowd was cut off suddenly by a loud roar of anger. They looked to the stage and found Sirius Black floating above the stage surrounded by a cloud of swirling black and white. He looked utterly insane.

"**How dare you!" **his voice wasn't the same light hearted tenor they were used to, but rather a rumbling, gravelly bass that shook fear into them. The Black temper was legendary. **"How dare you try to control me! You think of as nothing more than your plaything, not your son! Am I something that you would try to toss me over to some other family in the hopes that I won't bother you? Or am I just a tool that you try to tie me to a dark family so I may do your bidding?"**

Regulus had to admire is brother's style. It seemed that all the years of dramatic speeches, exaggerated actions were being finally put to use here. He only regretted that it had to be for something that would tear them apart. Even though he had no skill as a seer, he would have had to have been a blind and deaf donkey to not see where this was leading. His brother was leaving, and he was going in a truly spectacular way.

"You know, I have never seen Siri lose his temper like this," murmured Regulus to himself. Usually his brother just vanished things, or turned them to dust. He never displayed his magic so openly.

"**Well now you can pay the price! You thought I was a brainless idiot who would do your bidding. You though I was a fool who wouldn't harm you? Well, think again!"** and with that, Sirius turned, flinging an arm out to the mansion. Before anyone could even think, the ancient stone walls were nothing more than dust on the wind. The flooring, furniture and decorations, the statues and house elves hung in the air, as if they were suspended by invisible ropes. Another motion of his arm, and Sirius sent most of the furniture flying. Then came the house elves, screaming in terror. Next were most of the ancient artefacts and decorations, some dark, others harmless, but hideous. Finally, he raised both his arms, and his magic swirled around him, before shooting forward in a twisted rope, thicker that a man's waist. It spun into a circle, and disappeared.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief, before they heard a cry. It had come from Sirius, and it was commanding, and filled with raw power. They turned to face him, and then looked beyond. At the point where his magic had vanished, it seemed as if reality was shifting, warping what they saw, as if it were nothing more than a detailed painting, before it ripped with a noise that they heard through their very being. In that rip was darkness, absolutely nothing, and it sucked greedily, warping perception even more. But Sirius held it in check, twisting his hand so that all that remained of the house, few decorations, priceless furniture and wooden flooring and arches were sucked greedily into the abyss. He let is loose slightly, and unleashed it on all the things in his home that he had hated. Finally, he let it go back, and it sunk in on itself, before disappearing entirely, seamlessly joining to create a perfectly smooth place where it had been.

Sirius turned to the frozen crowd, and as one they flinched away. He sneered at them.

"**Well, you sick bastards can kiss my arse goodbye, cause there's no way in this realm or the next that I will ever willingly see you again," **he growled, before his magic leaped for his belongings, and h disappeared with a _fwoosh_ing sound as his magic swirled completely around him.


	2. epilogue

Epilogue

After Sirius left, the guests stood in stunned fear, before slowly leaving, some just apparating out after Sirius had broken the anti-apparating charm, and others stopping to say goodbye to the shell-shocked family. The Rosier's left with a haughty air, upset that they had been rejected, and they didn't stay to see if Regulus would be willing to take a wife. They ignored all the letters sent by Walburga.

Walburga didn't last long after her son's departure. His rejection of her wounded her pride, ad she slowly deteriorated into madness, firm in the belief that he was a blood traitor. As she died, she felt a fleeting moment of regret that Sirius had never come to see her. It soon passed.

Orion on the other hand slowly faded into the background, dying shortly after Regulus gave himself up to destroy a horcrux.

Regulus found himself enduring rejection after rejection from his older brother, who wanted nothing to do with his former family. After regulus graduated, he went to the death eaters, bitter about his brother's actions. The once bright boy, who had been a humorous, sarcastic , but incredibly loyal friend, slowly isolated himself, pulling up a cold pureblood façade that pushed others away. He became the son that Walburga had wanted, and the person that Sirius had fled from. He last saw his brother on the battle field. Sirius and he had duelled, but after his mask had fallen off, Sirius had fled, whispering to Regulus only one phrase.

This phrase pulled Regulus out of his melancholy, and in a hope that he could make his brother proud; he used his knowledge of his Lord's horcruxes, and went after one of them, giving his life in the process. The last fleeting thoughts through his dying mind were a regret that he and his brother had been pulled apart, and the whispered words that had left his brothers mouth.

"_Oh Merlin Reggie, I never wanted this. Not this! We were supposed to be the heroes fighting together, not each other! I'm so sorry star boy!"_


End file.
